The New Craze
by lilvamp23
Summary: It was the new craze and Mikasa demanded Eren to jump on the bandwagon. He had his reservations about such an undertaking for multiple reasons. First, you needed a bathtub and there was no way in heck that Eren was doing this in the communal bathrooms. Nope. Not happening. Second, it just seemed so...girly and Eren was pure man thank you very much. Levi came to the rescue of course


Eren took a deep breath and shut his eyes to clear his mind. Once he was relatively composed he knocked once on the solid oak door in front of him. He was still getting used to this. Being able to visit Levi's quarters. They were friends now…sort of…maybe? Eren wasn't entirely sure, but something had recently shifted between the two. It wasn't exactly commanding officer and peon anymore.

Levi was a lot less…moody…when it came to Eren. Heck he even offered Eren his personal bathtub after Eren's very animated wailing behind this new sensation that was taking the woman population by storm. Mikasa had even hopped on the bandwagon and was adamant about Eren giving it a shot at least once. She explained that it was extremely soothing and relaxing. She demanded pretty aggressively that Eren needed to have this extremely soothing adventure. Only problem was there was no way in titan balls that he was going to take a bath with this…this thing that was currently in his hand in the public bathroom. I mean come on, that would be the very end of his dignity. Jean would never let him live it down.

It was Eren's complaining of this whole ordeal to Levi that prompted the neutral offer from his captain. Now Eren was here in front of Levi's door, embarrassed beyond belief, with this stupid little paper bag in his hand. He had a feeling that this was a very very bad idea and he was a second away from bolting when the door opened.

Levi leaned against the doorframe and cocked an eyebrow at the young man standing so very awkwardly in the hallway. His normally tasty caramel colored cheeks were tinted the most adorable shade of pink. Those gem green eyes were very flighty as they jumped around looking at anything that wasn't Levi's face. Eren opened his mouth and closed it. The only noise was a small whoosh of air as he let out his breath. Levi smirked at the adorably shy display. How could Eren be so unbelievably hot headed and fierce sometimes, but then the next moment be the awkward adorable brat that he was?

"Are you coming in or not?" Levi asked after letting the silence drag out. It wasn't like he was enjoying Eren's embarrassment…except he kind of was.

"Um…I guess…?" Eren mumbled and let out a tiny little squeak as Levi yanked him in by his elbow.

Levi eyed the bag after he shut the door. "Is that it?"

Eren held it open for Levi to take a peek and chuckled. "Yep."

Levi arched his brows. "It doesn't look so intimidating."

Eren chuckled again. "I guess not."

Levi gestured towards an open door further into the room. "Bathrooms all ready. I left some towels. Knock yourself out."

Eren smiled a shy little dazzling smile at Levi. "Thanks Captain" he said bashfully as he started towards the bathroom.

Levi had to admit that he hated when Eren walked away from him…but he also had to admit that the view was pretty nice. He had to wonder if Eren even realized that the sway of his hips was rather suggestive. He shook his head to clear it of those kind of thoughts and turned back to finish making his tea. He had paperwork to go through. He really didn't need to dwell on the fact that he had a very attractive young man naked in his quarters.

Which was very hard to do when Eren poked his head out of the bathroom door. Even though he was mostly hidden by the door, Levi could very much tell that he didn't have a shirt on. Eren gave him a sheepish little smile and his cheeks were a dusty pink again. Levi cocked a brow. "Did you need something?"

"Well…" Eren started with a bit of hesitation. "I figured since this is your bathroom…maybe you wanted to come watch?"

Wait! _What!?_ Levi wasn't sure if he heard that right. "Excuse me?"

"I mean…uh…I don't know…it's just I figured you'd be curious what this thing does too…So I thought I'd…you know…offer to let you come watch?"

During the stop and go speech Eren had fully opened the door and was standing there clad only in a towel giving Levi quite the little mini heart attack. He could feel heat crawling up his face and he swallowed… _hard_. What was even happening right now? He stared blankly at Eren as he tried to process what the brat said… His mind had been a little distracted during the awkward rambling. "O-ok…" Levi finally mumbled and stood up from his swively desk chair.

Eren's pink flush had traveled down his neck to his gloriously firm chest and Levi found it quite intriguing to look at.

"Ok…cool…" Eren said quickly and walked into the bathroom. He paused at the side of the tub and waited for Levi to join him. With a quick sideways glance at the short impressive man next to him, Eren reached into the bag and retrieved the item. He took a deep breath and held it over the hot water.

"Wait!" Levi said quickly and grabbed at Eren's wrist. Eren gave him a confused glance and Levi cursed internally. He couldn't believe he was even thinking of suggesting this. Before he could even process what he was thinking, his mouth started much to his horror. "Aren't you supposed to be in the water when you do this?"

Eren's eyes went wide staring at him and the sweet pink flush of his skin turned into a vicious cherry color as he regarded his Captain…who was still holding onto his wrist. Levi quickly retracted his hand and he could feel his face heating to catch up to Eren's blush.

"You…want me…to get in?" Eren asked in a tiny breathless whisper.

Levi pushed down the anxiety that was trying to suffocate him. He took a deep breath and with a determined noncommittal shrug said "Why not? I promise not to look." Oh sweet Wall Maria. What the fuck was wrong with him? Of course he would end up looking. Why was he even saying any of this?

"Uh…" Eren's eyes darted away and looked at the thing in his hand…He supposed that he probably should do this right if he was going to do it at all. "Ok…Here hold this and close your eyes."

Levi was proud that despite how shaky his hand was, he was still able to grasp the red ball that Eren thrust towards him. He then quickly shut his eyes. It appeared that once his vision was cut off, his hearing decided to step it up a notch and he could hear the sweet ruffle of the towel being removed. Then there was a gentle lapping of the water in the tub as Eren climbed in. Fuck. He really did love torturing himself, didn't he?

"Ok. You can open your eyes now" Eren said in a tiny voice.

Levi's eyes instantly darted to where Eren was sitting awkwardly and flushed in the tub. His hands covering all the good bits. Levi had to suppress the urge to order Eren to remove those cock blocking hands. Instead he held the red ball over the water. "What was this thing called again?"

"I think Mikasa called it a bath bomb."

Levi snorted. "That's reassuring. Are you ready?"

Eren gave him a wicked side grin. "As much as I'll ever be."

Levi dropped the red ball and with a plunk it hit the water. They both watched as the thing started fizzing. The smell of apples filled the surrounding air. Levi was mesmerized as the thing seemed to skitter around the hot water bubbling and dying the water red. It was mildly disturbing. A tiny whimper drew his attention immediately away from the still fizzing ball back to Eren.

Eren looked terrified with wide wild eyes and was practically hyperventilating. Levi's own eyes flew open and he grasped Eren's shoulders. "Eren! Hey what's wrong?" Levi asked shocked by how panicked his voice sounded.

The next thing Levi knew was Eren flinging himself out of the bathtub and straight into his arms. Levi made an oomph noise as he collided with the floor. He instantly wrapped his arms around Eren's trembling frame in a confused stupor. "Eren, seriously what the fuck is wrong with you? Calm down."

"Titan…blood…everywhere…hot…bubbling…can't…" Eren was choking words into Levi's neck as he clung onto him for dear life. His nails were digging into Levi's back painfully.

Levi had no idea what the hell was going on and he had no idea what the hell Eren was talking about. All he knew was that Eren seemed to be having a panic attack in his arms based on the shaking, sobbing and the terrifying deep gasps of air. He did the only thing that he could think of. He got to his feet very awkwardly as he still had Eren clinging to him like a parasite and then awkwardly carried Eren to his bed. He didn't even have time to think about how gross Eren probably still was, not to mention the red dye that was no doubt clinging to his wet body.

He tried to pry Eren off of him for a second to cover him with blankets, but damn the brat was strong. All he ended up accomplishing was pulling a blanket over the both of them and laying down awkwardly with Eren tangled thoroughly into his body. Levi did not have a ton of experience with this whole calming someone down, but he did his best. He ran his fingers up and down Eren's back in small little patterns and whispered what he figured was calming shit into Eren's fluffy chocolate hair. It seemed to work and Eren's trembling and sobs started to dwindle off.

Levi made a choked noise as he felt Eren's lips brush gently against his neck. In that second he achingly became aware of the fact that Eren was in his bed, in his arms and he was very _very_ naked. Levi's whole body froze at the realization.

"Sorry…" Erem mumbled against his neck and Levi shivered as the warm air crawled against his exposed skin.

Levi took deep breaths and willed his heart to calm the fuck down. He slowly let his fingers started on their soothing caresses again. Except this time he focused more on the feel of Eren's smooth skin. It really didn't help his heart calm down at all, but he couldn't stop himself. Goddammit he was so screwed and really must like torturing himself. His blood was pumping quickly and it was going to a very specific place as his fingers pressed a little firmer and skimmed over Eren's bare hip.

"What was that all about?" Levi whispered shakily into Eren's hair and no he was most definitely not smelling or nuzzling into it.

"That…I…It reminded me of the inside of a titan's stomach…"

Levi unburied his nose and blinked a couple of times. Well that's a disturbing thought, but didn't explain the panic attack. "And that thought caused you to have a panic attack…? It's not like it actually was a titan's stomach. We don't even know what the hell that even looks like."

"I do… I was eaten once... There was blood and bodies everywhere… It was so fucking hot in there…" Eren trailed off as his breathing picked up again and his body broke into tremors.

Eren's arms tightened around Levi like a vice making it extremely hard to breath. Not that Levi was even breathing. No his eyes were wide open in shock as his mind decided to conjure up some horrifying images for him. Images of his Eren floating in a blood bath inside of a fucking titan. How the hell did he never know this about his beautiful brat? Fuck. It tore his heart to pieces. He pulled Eren tighter against him and buried his face back into Eren's soft hair.

"It's ok Eren. I have you. You're ok" Levi breathed into his hair letting far more emotion out than he normally did. Somehow in their tight little hugging fest they had moved giving Levi full access to Eren's adorable face. Something he took advantage of and started leaving little kisses all over it mumbling protective words in between.

Eventually he became aware of how stiff Eren was in his arms. He propped himself up to stare into Eren's awed face. His eyes were blown wide and his face was that striking red again. All the way up to his ears. His mouth was slightly parted and Levi couldn't help but to stare maybe a little too long at it admiring how soft and plump Eren's lips looked.

"C-captain?" Eren whispered breathlessly and licked his lips.

A little groan escaped Levi against his permission. Eren's eyes went even wider and he took a shaky breath. Levi didn't know what to say. He was completely out of his element here practically laying on top of Eren. Who was still very much naked and flushed. He was looking particularly ravished and Levi's dick twitched in response. Eren gasped at the sensation pressing into his hip.

Levi wasn't sure what to do at all. This was not what he had in mind when he offered his bathtub to this sexy as hell brat. His whole body trembled as Eren's finger reached up to trace his lower lip. His eyes were locked with bright glassy green and he couldn't look away. Not even as Eren's fingers trailed to the back of his neck and urged him forward. They only closed when his lips connected with Eren's soft ones. Eren moaned softly against his mouth and pulled him closer.

Before Levi could fully process what was happening, his hands were exploring all over Eren's hot body. Fuck. It was so hot and not just in the looks department. No, it was burning against his cool hands. He grunted into Eren's hot wet mouth where their tongues were caressing as Eren's burning fingers pushed up his shirt. Oh God how he wanted and needed this so fucking much. He made a noise of protest when Eren removed his fingers, but it didn't last long seeing as those hot nimble little fingers were busy unbuttoning his pink stained white button up.

Levi sat up straddling Eren's hips and they both groaned at the sensation. Eren was so fucking hard underneath of him and Levi loved feeling that demanding hardness push up against his ass. He quickly shucked his shirt off and smiled smugly as Eren's wild eyes devoured the sight of him shirtless. Some of those burning fingers joined in on the exploration and Levi arched into the touch. He chuckled when Eren let out a growl and flipped them over.

What happened to his bashful brat? Eren was definitely not shy anymore as evidenced by those insistent fingers yanking off his trousers. Not to mention all the emotional turmoil that had been present just moments before. Apparently Levi's super rad body was enough to distract Eren from his misery and turn him into a horny little shit. Levi sighed in relief as he was freed from the tight confines. It quickly turned into a groan as Eren lined himself up with Levi and rolled those sexy hips. Levi arched again into the friction as they slid deliciously against each other.

A cry was torn from deep in his throat as Eren bit down hard on said throat. "Fuck! Eren…fuck" Levi swore breathlessly as Eren continued to bite everything in reach and lick at the wounds. Levi's fingernails dug into Eren's hips enough to leave marks. Eren moaned deliciously against Levi's abused shoulder as he worked a hand in between their bodies to stroke both of them at once. Levi gladly mimicked the noise as he thrust aggressively into the grip. Yes. So much yes right now.

Levi's eyes screwed shut as the sensations overwhelmed him. Everything about Eren was so fucking hot. His hand and dick were burning as they stroked Levi. His mouth was hot and wet and oh God was it bruising and wonderful. Levi's brain was buzzing as heat rushed through him. He didn't even give a damn about how embarrassing the noises were falling from his lips. Nor did he give a damn that he was writhing and rubbing himself against Eren like some common whore. He also couldn't find a fuck to give about all the hickeys that were no doubt being left everywhere. Eren's sinful mouth was amazing. He needed this so bad. It had been like a decade since he had felt something this intense. He whined angrily as Eren released his biting grip on Levi's chest and shifted. He wanted that mouth on him. He wanted Eren to mark him up. Every inch of him.

"EREN!" Levi growled out as that burning mouth descended on his aching erection. It only took a couple deliciously hard sucks and tongue flicks for Levi's whole body to shudder and release into that hot wet heavenly mouth.

Levi's arched body fell back onto the mattress thoroughly satisfied as Eren sucked every last bit he had to offer. He couldn't even feel embarrassed at how quick it happened in his happy orgasmic daze. It was totally Eren's fault for nibbling on him for so long anyways.

A manly squeak escaped Levi as Eren tongued his overstimulated dick. Levi's fingers that were buried into Eren's messy hair gave a sharp tug. Eren chuckled and grinned wickedly as he resurfaced. Levi narrowed his gaze at the devilish look on that stupidly adorable face.

Eren straddled Levi's hips again and Levi got a very pretty show. Eren was stroking himself hard. His back arched beautifully as his head fell backwards. His mouth was parted and heavy pants filled the quiet space around them. Levi growled and gripped into Eren's hips tight. He was tempted to return the favor with his mouth, but damn, Eren made quite the erotic sight on top of him. He couldn't bear the thought of ruining it, so instead he reached down and fondled Eren's balls getting another delicious moan to spill from that panting mouth. Eren arched further into the touch giving Levi just enough room to wiggle some brave fingers towards Eren's tight little hole. He circled the tight ring a couple of times before ever so slowly pushing in.

Eren groaned and stilled on top of him. Levi watched mesmerized as Eren painted his chest. Fuck. So fucking filthy. Levi loved it. Fuck he loved Eren so fucking much. His heart lurched painfully and at the same time wonderfully in his chest. He readily accepted Eren's boneless body as it flopped down on top of him.

Levi went back to stroking patterns into Eren's sweaty back and was rewarded with a happy humming. He could have laid like this forever, but eventually the stickiness between them urged him to end the cuddling session for the time being. It was gross gross gross. The feeling of crustiness between them made his skin crawl. Ick.

"We should go take a bath" Levi said casually, but still firmly. Only when Eren tensed on top of him did he remember. "Right. Let me go take care of that God awful bath bomb first." Hopefully that red dye wouldn't stain. He would be bummed if he could never get his sexy naked brat back into that bathtub.

* * *

 ** _Author note - I really have no excuse for this story... I just saw this picture of an Attack on Titan bath bomb that was supposed to be apple flavored and turned the water red. Give it a Google if you are curious. I was having a rough day and I was bored. What do I do when I'm bored? Fanfiction. Thus this little story was born._**

 ** _I don't own Attack on Titan and this was just for some mild giggles._**

 ** _Thanks._**


End file.
